ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 517 (18th January 1990)
Plot Pat cannot sleep. She is overwhelmed with worry. Rod is uncooperative with Hazel. Shireen tries flirting Khalil. Trevor witnesses their flirting and gets jealous. Frank drives up North to meet with D.S. Pryde to identify the body of the teenage girl. Ian asks Sharon if he and Cindy can bring their baby to The Vic for a private greeting session. Dot prepares to talk to Mr. Papadopulous about her and Pauline's pay difference. Simon gets irritable with Sharon for telling Ian he can bring Cindy and the baby to The Vic. Pete looks at leaving Albert Square. Kathy learns of his plans to leave and informs Pauline, hoping she can make Pete change his mind. D.S. Pryde meets Frank and prepares him for the identification process. Trevor tells Arthur about Khalil and Shireen. Pauline talks with Pete about his potential to leave. Frank identifies the body - he breaks down as the curtain is drawn. Ian and Cindy arrive at The Vic with their baby. They are greeted by their friends. Simon is absent from the events. Trevor confronts Khalil about his arrangement with Shireen; Khalil tries to tell Trevor that he has got the wrong idea but Trevor does not listen. Dot is sacked following her talk with Mr. Papadopulous. The body was not Diane. Frank and Pat are full of relief. Cindy wants to change the baby, so Pauline lets her go to her house to change him. As Cindy heads outside, she finds Simon. Sharon wonders where Simon has gotten to and heads off in search of him. Pauline also heads off to see if Cindy is okay. Cindy tells Simon that he will never get the chance to be a father to their baby as she has realised Ian is the best thing to have ever happened to her. After she walks off, Simon hears the dropping of a can from the side of The Vic. He walks over to see who is there, but the person has gone. The doors of The Vic swing - someone has overheard their conversation. Cast Regular cast *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Mo - Edna Dore *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Sohail - Ronny Jhutti *Ricky - Sid Owen *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Trevor - Phil McDermott *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Laurie - Gary Powell *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Janine - Rebecca Michael *Steven Beale - Edward Farrell (Uncredited) *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *D.S. Pryde - Andy Rashleigh *Khalil - Michael Snelders *Hazel - Virginia Fiol Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway, cellar and upstairs flat *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *First Til Last *Bridge Street Café *Unknown police station - Interview room and mortuary *Unknown car park Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: The Beales are waiting to celebrate the homecoming of Cindy's baby - and Simon is waiting, too, no longer sure that he can live with the lie that the baby is Ian's. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,110,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes